Shego's Family Reunion
by Dragonwait
Summary: Kim never expected to be woken at two in the morning by a frantic Shego. Or to meet Shego's elder identical sisters. Or even Shego's parents. Let alone be treated like Shego's girlfriend for a long weekend. Speaking of Shego where is she in all this? Probably cringing in a corner hiding from her family. Rating may change considering I'm writing this free hand.
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

**Yo. I know this and that. But here's the Kigo I promised. My other work, Demon's Rising is still being worked on. I'm just slow. Also this has nothing to do with Demon's Rising. So enjoy this Kigo fluff.**

 **I owe nothing, but if I did we'd have like season ten coming out instead of season six.**

* * *

The hammering on the door was incessant. Kim moaned softly as she rolled over and checked the time. Two twenty in the morning was not the best time for someone to hammer on the door to your apartment complex. Then again, as it got louder and faster, it never was a good time. Rolling out of bed, Kim stretched and yawned widely. She hurried to the door and opened it.

A green blur raced in and slammed the door before Kim could blink. She stared at the woman currently pressed against the door and panting as if she'd just run all the way from one of Dr Drakken's lairs.

"… Shego?" Kim stared at the woman in disbelief. Said woman looked at her with a panicked expression.

"Kim. Ya gotta hide me." Kim was taken aback by Shego's voice, the woman sounded like she was close to begging.

"Shego… What is it? What's wrong?" Kim asked as she looked at the woman, but a small yet firm knock at the door caused the pale skinned woman to surge across Kim's living room and dive behind the couch.

"You don't know me." She hissed as she ducked back behind the sofa. Another knock came at the door and Kim frowning opened it. She froze as she stared at the golden skinned, golden eyed, black haired with golden tones…

"Shego?" Kim knew it wasn't Shego, Shego was currently cowering behind her couch, yet the resemblance was strikingly familiar. The Golden Shego smiled and a blood hound slipped through the open door.

"Hello. I'm Igo **(1)** , Shego's elder sister." She smiled slightly, the smile not reaching her golden eyes. "Hergo have you found her yet?" She asked as she leaned around a confused Kim and looked at the blood hound. Said blood hound flashed silver and a black coated wolf with silver highlights was soon dragging a struggling Shego out from behind the couch.

The wolf flashed silver and a black haired girl with silver highlights sat on the floor with a struggling Shego. "Got her." Came the smug response and the girl stood up. Throwing Shego over her shoulder as she did. She turned on the ball and heel of her feet and smirked. Kim might as well have just been punched by her. Besides from the violet eye, covered eye, and ashen skin the girl was an exact clone of Shego.

"Greetings. I am Hergo. Shego's eldest sister." The violet eyed girl smirked. "The reason we look so alike in case you're wondering is because we're triplets."

Kim's world spun. Three. There was three of them. And they were all in her apartment. Hergo was smirking, Igo looked apathetic and Shego looked panic. Kim blinked as she looked at the trio.

"Kimmie. I never beg for anything but this once. Save me." Shego looked at her pleadingly and Kim's eyes widened. Even her sister's looked a little surprised, or amused.

"Come on baby sis. It's only for one weekend. Also you could probably slip away once it started." The Golden Shego, Igo said as she pushed her glasses up her nose and Shego made a noise of complaint.

"You think mummy will let any of us escape once we're there?" She asked in a dead voice and both girls shivered in minor horror.

"Well you're our sacrifice… Also you need a date." Kim didn't miss the look on Shego's face at the word date. It would have been humorous if she wasn't so lost in the conversation.

"Hang on. What's going on?" She asked as she looked at the three girls. The grin on Hergo's face was pure evil and Kim couldn't help but shiver.

"Family get together." It was Igo who spoke and Kim shivered. She loved her family but with the way Igo said it made it sound like they'd much rather fill a ditch with venomous snakes and dive in head first.

Kim swallowed as she looked at the trio and looked at Shego. "And I'm guessing all of your brothers will be there?" She asked and was met with matching groans. "I'll take that as a yes…" She trailed off and looked at them, unsure what to do.

"Well we'd better get out of your hair." Hergo was smirking again as she began to walk to the door. "We still need to find sis a date so that mum doesn't…" She paused seeming to be looking for the right word.

"Testy about Shego being single still." Igo finished and Hergo nodded. Shego went limp on Hergo's shoulder.

"Spare me." She muttered as she lay draped over her sister's shoulder. She tensed again as Hergo let out a low chuckle. "Demon…" Her tone was warning and the chuckled again, the sound scary.

"I believe I've found your date." Shego's eyes widened in horror and she started struggling violently.

"Demon! Don't you dare. Devil don't let her do it." The Igo looked at her and shook her head.

"Relax Angel, she'll be fine." The girl smirked and Kim back away as both girls turned their eyes on her. She swallowed fearfully and before she could run three gold bands had wrapped around her chest, her waist and her knees.

Shego made a small noise of defeat. "Um… Shego…" Kim called as she struggled to try to get free.

"Don't try Pumpkin. Devil is a telepath and Demon is a shape-shifter. You can't run and you can't hide… Looks like you're coming to the family gathering." Shego looked at Kim with pitying eyes. Hergo snorted and shifted Shego's weight.

"Let's go." She called as she walked out of Kim's apartment, Igo following with a floating Kim. Kim groaned as she was dragged out.

"Can I at least pack?" She asked as Igo hovered the keys out and closed the door, locking it as she carried Kim off.

"Kim, Shego's a multimillionaire and she's the poorest amongst us three. She's still richer than our brothers." Hergo sounded amused and Kim's jaw dropped.

"Don't ask Cupcake." Shego groaned and Hergo snorted. "Of course mum would send the black sheep of the family after the grey sheep."

Hergo laughed and switched Shego to her other shoulder. Kim trapped as she was, decided to look over her attire. The eldest sibling was wearing what could only be described as modern day battle armour. Part stuck out and were padded with who know what. She even had a pair of gauntlets. She was wearing a camouflage cloak, it fluttered behind her as she walked, the pattern seeming to shift with every movement. All of her clothes were form fitting and dark, not black but a stormy grey, a shiny silver glinted on her shoulder and again on her left breast, over her heart. A crest. From where Kim was it was impossible to see, but it looked like a bird of some sort, on a shield, a sword and arrow crossed behind it.

Looking over at her actual captor, Igo was dressed completely different to her sisters. Her clothes where loose and light, she didn't have a cloak, but she didn't need one. Her clothes were form fitting as well, yet had a lot more space to move about in. These were the same colour as a desert. Kim noticed that she wore a belt low on her hips, pouches were filled with things that Kim was almost scared to see. There was no crest but Kim felt that each of them had their own little things that the others wouldn't.

Kim blinked as Shego's words sunk in. Black sheep? Grey sheep? "What do you mean black sheep?" She asked and all three looked at her. Hergo shrugged and looked at Igo, who rolled her eyes. It was left to Shego to explain.

"Kimmie… You know how my brothers are superheros and I'm a supervillain?" She asked and Kim nodded her head. "Well… My sisters didn't even go to the hero business after we first got our powers… They went straight to hired mercenaries…" She paused slightly and looked at her, taking a deep breath. "When I left Team Go… They'd upgraded to assassins for hire while I stayed as a thief… You have no idea how many people have hired them, and how many of those people are in power."

Kim felt the blood drain from her face. That explained the body armour. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head slightly. Well… Okay. It can't be all bad… Shego's still partly good… At least. Kim looked between the two and hesitated more. This was not what she'd been expecting when she met more of Shego's family. But then again, she thought she'd already met them all.

"Our brothers prefer to think of us as dead instead of what we are." Igo said, clearly hearing Kim's racing thoughts and Kim opened her mouth to speak. Hergo beat her to it.

"Hego would die if it was known that all three of his sisters were evil." She paused and looked at Kim, her head tilting slightly, before she looked forward again. "It must be something in the female genes. Beauty, brains and a down right wicked streak." She smirked and they exited Kim's apartment building.

Before them were two motorbikes with four helmets. "Kimberly, you may ride with Devil. I'm taking Angel so she doesn't run away." Hergo grinned as she looked at the girl on her shoulder who made a noise of irritation. Kim was set down and handed a helmet.

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked as she looked at the helmet and felt a small wisp of air ruffle her clothes.

"No." Was the answer spoken by two out of three. Hergo already had her helmet on. Igo was strapping hers on and Shego, looking disgruntled was pulling hers on.

"Pyjamas aren't the best riding clothes." Kim said as the cold ground chilled her bare feet. Igo looked at her and nodded slightly, placing her glasses on through the visor. She clicked her fingers and Kim felt her clothes change on her body. She looked down and made a noise of alarm. Her eyes widening as her pyjamas turned into a tight, warm riding suit. She looked up at them in disbelief.

"Well at least she's more prepared now." Shego sighed heavily as she climbed on behind Hergo. Kim hesitantly pulled on her helmet and did it up. She swallowed slightly as she haltingly climbed on behind Igo. The golden girl seemed amused by her demeanour. Kim was forced to wrap her arms around Igo's waist. Seeing as there were no handles and Igo had taken off faster than Kim had expected.

"Where are we going?" She yelled to be heard over the wind and slapped her visor down, the wind stinging her eyes.

" _You'll see."_ The voice was inside her head and Kim almost fell off the back of the bike. She looked at Igo. She'd been told she was a telepath, but she hadn't been expecting that. She made a small noise in her throat and settled back for the ride.

* * *

Kim had no idea what the time was when they came to a stop. She blinked tiredly and found herself before a well-lit mansion. When the hell did that come from? She climbed stiffly off the bike and felt arms wrap gently around her. She yawned widely and felt herself being carried along and into a warm, softly lit room.

She was roused when she was laid on a soft bed and a hand was under her chin, undoing the chin strap on the helmet. She made a small noise and felt someone sit her up before the helmet was gently removed from her head. She was laid back down and found herself looking up at Shego. Her ex-arch-nemesis was looking at her with a tender, apologetic look.

"Had I known they'd drag you into this as well, I wouldn't have run to your place to hide." She smiled ruefully and Kim couldn't help back smile back.

"It couldn't be helped. Although I have a question. Did you run from one of Drakken's lairs?" She asked and Shego snorted before she nodded.

"They almost caught me a few times on that wild chase. The only warning I had before they burst into the lair was a text." She chuckled softly and ran a hand lightly down Kim's forehead, brushing her hair back. "Sleep well Kimmie… There's a high chance Hego will knock the door down looking for you once he finds out you're here." She sighs and removes her hand, before turning and leaving the room.

Kim watched her go, before snuggling into the dark green blanket. Kim's thoughts screeched to a halt as she froze. She stiffly looked at the blanket that was covering her. Dark green as she'd sleepily noticed. She looked around the room and felt her mouth go dry. The walls were a soft, pale mint green. A black vanity stood by a forest green door. _Oh… I'm in Shego's room… Where is she going to sleep?_ Kim swallowed guiltily but bedded down, trying not to think about how weird it was that she was sleeping in her ex-arch-nemesis's bed. Or the fact that somehow it smelt like her. With that thought in mind, Kim drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and I should hopefully have another one out sooner or later. Send in some reviews and tell me if I should write a reader x character fic. I've been wanting to do one, so vote on who it should be with.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mock War

**So yeah, consider yourselves lucky. I was so not expecting my phone to vibrate off the side of my bed while I slept with the number of people who followed this. So I decided on the day before I return to school after a six day break (Thank you Madonna concert and public holidays.) Any who, here's your second chapter.**

"Miss Possible." The forest green door slammed against the mint wall. The dark green blanket was on the floor as two women leapt out of the double bed. Green plasma coated the hands of one while the other was in a crouched position, arms out before her with her dominant foot forward. Standing in the door way was a massive mountain of a main, his hair and his eyes blue. Shego ground her teeth as she glared at him and spoke in an icy tone.

"What do you want Hego?" she growled and Kim started, Shego wasn't dressed in her catsuit like she had been last night. She was now dressed it a loose pair of green sweats and a tight black tank top. Kim couldn't help but blush hotly as she looked at her and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. She looked away quickly and coughed into her hand.

"I heard Miss Possible was here and thought she might like some place better to sleep than with you." tension sparked immediately and Shego managed to snort.

"Yeah, like she'd want to sleep in your bed. She'd probably rather be stuck in a room with Demon." Hego shivered as Shego spoke, Kim who'd relaxed from her tense fighting stance looked lost. She was still trying to work out which one was Demon and which one was Devil. Somehow she recognised Shego as Angel. She had no idea why Shego was the Angel out of the three yet she knew it was something important. She looked between the two siblings before it hit her that she'd been sleeping in Shego's bed. With Shego in it!

Kim blushed hotly as Hego and Shego continued to bicker between themselves, until a door not far down the hall slammed open and tore loudly off its hinges. "Jasmine!" a voice scolded but was met with a dangerous growl.

"Now would not be the time mother." a monotone voice answered instead as Hego quickly raced into the room and cringed. Hergo appeared in the doorway, she wasn't wearing her cloak, or her battle armour. She wore dark grey pants and a silver, backless top. Shego swallowed slightly and pulled Kim behind her.

"Hego." Hergo growled his name as if it was poison and Hego shrank into himself. Kim could see why. Hergo had two crimson wings half raised on her back. A crimson tail lashed the door frame mercilessly. Igo stood a couple of feet beside her and off to one side. Her clothes were golden brown and hung from her body loosely. She seemed the most relaxed in this situation.

"If you start spewing more of that holier than thou shit you do. I swear to your oh so precious god that you will become the next person I kill and I will take great pleasure in doing so." Kim's face was horrified and she felt Shego cover her ears.

"Demon relax, please?" Kim blinked. No wonder Shego had covered her ears. Since when did she say please? Kim leaned her head back and looked at Shego, who just so happened to feel her move and looked down to see what she was doing. Which put them nose to nose. They both blushed and looked back respectively to Hergo.

Kim blinked as she noticed talons on the tips of Hergo's fingers. They looked razor keen and she couldn't help but swallow nervously. Yes she might be Shego's identical sister, but she was the black sheep in the family whereas Shego was only grey. Shego wouldn't kill her. Hergo would if it suited her. "You're scaring Kimmie." Shego said. Kim blinked and frowned wondering how she came into all of this, yet as she watched Hergo slowly relaxed. Her wings tucking in against her shoulders.

"Sorry sis. I just hate how he does that." Hergo flexed her fingers and seemed to notice her glittering talons. Kim watched in fascination as they slid back into Hergo's skin. Her skin closed over, not even leaving a faint scar.

Hego straightened as Hergo relaxed. "Lesbianism is a sin." he said and now Kim could see why Hergo was going to murder him. She might not be a lesbian herself but she didn't see any problem with them. They were just regular people who like girls. Or guys, or even both. It wasn't her business to judge them for their choices.

"Hego." this time it was Shego. "All of your sisters aren't straight and two of them are assassins. You know you're treading on a very fine line." Kim's mind stuttered to a halt. Shego was a lesbian? It was at that point Igo spoke up. She must have been listening to everyone's thoughts.

"Shego is bisexual, Hergo is a full on lesbian and I myself am demi-sexual. As for the boys, Hego's a bigot, the twins are straight and Mego is pansexual. Hego is just pissed off because he can't get a girlfriend and we can." Kim couldn't help but smile a little at that. It was interesting learning about Shego's family and home life. Hego was standing his ground but Hergo looked like she was about to punch him. Luckily he'd had the sense to keep his mouth shut. "Hego's also pissed because he likes Kim." Igo said. Kim's expression darkened while Hego blushed blue. Kim blinked as she noticed the contrast of colours on his skin.

Kim blinked as she realised that Shego's hands were resting on her shoulders instead of covering her ears, she looked up at her curiously and had to do a double take. Shego cheeks were a darker green and she wasn't looking at anyone. "She didn't know?" Hergo asked incredulously.

"Yes, well unlike you I don't go blurting out my sexuality to my arch-nemesis!" Shego glared at Hergo and Hergo snorted. Igo rolled her eyes slightly as she looked at her little sister.

"You've been fighting her for how long and she didn't notice?" Igo asked and Kim's head snapped around to look at her even as her cheeks flushed and she let out an indignant "hey" she was ignored on all fronts.

Hego stiffened as he glared at his sisters. Before he turned and left the room stiffly. "So did we really have to kidnap Pumpkin from her apartment in the middle of the night and drag her here?" Shego asked as Igo closed the door and washed the room in gold. Creating what seemed to be a sound proof barrier.

"Well you had to have a date. Igo is still single and my date and I were sleeping peacefully before Hego started slamming doors." Hergo rolled her eyes and Shego snorted.

"Don't you mean, slamming doors and yelling? While you simply tear them off their hinges?" Hergo didn't look sheepish or even bad for what she'd done. She merely shrugged.

"It happens." was all she said and Shego looked like she was about to pull her hair out.

Igo decided to step in before anymore fighting could go on. "Speaking of dates… your room no longer has a door." Hergo was gone before Igo could say anymore and Shego couldn't help but laugh as she watched her eldest sister race back to her room.

"Oh I forgot." Shego started and looked at Igo. "Who is Hergo's date?" Igo looked at her before she smirked. Kim blinked, if they weren't all coloured different she'd have a hard time telling them apart.

"It's Angel." Shego froze at the two simple words.

"Her arch-nemesis Angel?" she couldn't help but ask and Igo nodded in the affirmative. "No… How?" she asked, drawing out to o in disbelief.

"She was persistent… Also she never tried to kill her. Smitten from the first look." Igo sounded amused, it was the first emotion Kim had heard enter her voice. Igo shrugged. "Also they were trapped when a building came down on them. Hergo worked on getting them out and things went on from there. I really have no idea how they ended up together." Shego looked surprised and shook her head.

"I… No. Not going there." she shook her head and hands and turned away. "We should find Princess a place to sleep. If that's how Hego's going to come in every morning." Igo snorted.

"He only did that because it's "Miss Possible." and he happens to have a crush on her." Shego's brows rose as she listened to Igo, even Kim looked partly impressed.

"That was a really good impression of him to be honest." Shego smirked slightly and Igo let a tiny smile curl the corner of her mouth.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way, the twins want to see you." Igo let the golden barrier fall and before she could say anything more the door was flying open and two red blurs were rushing in. Shego and Kim both yelped in alarm as multiple flying Wego's dog piled the pair.

"Off!" Shego barked as she ignited her hands. The boys rushed off the duo and Shego helped Kim sit up.

"Hey sis." two voices spoke at once and Shego looked up and smiled at her favourite brothers. They went over to her and this time hugged her. Kim had managed to stand up and had moved away from them.

" _Cute aren't they?"_ Igo's voice was soft inside Kim's head and Kim started, before looking at the trio on the floor and nodding slightly. _"I can feel you mean a lot to her. Don't hurt her too badly. She's more vulnerable than she lets on."_

Kim looked at Igo, before she looked back at Shego. She could see what Igo was getting at, right then Shego looked happy and it was different to see another emotion on the normally sneering face. Kim hadn't realised she was smiling until Shego looked at her and raised her brow.

"What's with the look Kimmie?" she asked, again she was still smiling and miracles of miracles she didn't sound sarcastic.

Kim shook her head and looked away. She reached up and screeched the back of her neck slightly. _"You look so relaxed and beautiful when you smile."_ she thought and coloured slightly, clearing her throat she noticed Igo's grin and stiffened. _"She didn't!"_

" _I did."_ was her clear mental response, Kim made a strangled noise and turned quickly to face her, ready to tackle her if she opened her mouth. Before she realised that Igo didn't have to open her mouth to tell people.

"Don't you dare!" Kim spoke aloud, Shego and the Wego's tilted their heads in confusion.

Shego spoke hesitantly, "Kimmie… are you okay?"

Kim shook her head and looked at her opening her mouth to speak. Igo seeming to take pity on her opened her mouth as well. Their words jumbled together as they spoke.

"Kim think's you're beautiful when you smile."

"No nothing's wrong. Can I be excused?"

Which ended up sounding like this: "Nom think's wrong beautiful be excused smile." Shego blinked and looked between the pair while Kim went bright red and glared at Igo. Shego was smart enough to work out what had been said by who and grinned as she looked at Kim.

"Oh Princess." That tone, Kim knew that tone. That was the horrific tone that normally came when Shego had perfect teasing material. Kim swallowed, pivoted and ran for the door. "Catch her." Shego yelled, entirely amused.

Kim fled down the long hallway of different coloured doors before she skidded around a corner and was hopping down a flight of stairs. Hergo beat her to the door by simply jumping over the upper railing and landing with wings spread. Kim went to skid to a halt only for something that could described as a brick to come flying from above and hit Hergo on her forehead. The girl fell flat on her back and Kim vaulted over her prone form.

"ANGEL!" Kim gave a small prayer of thanks that that voice wasn't directed at her. Laughter bubbled up from inside the house and she found an army of Wego's facing her.

"HOW!?" she let out an aggravated yell and turned taking off down the side of the house. She knew she could avoid them if she wanted to. But Shego who was currently sliding down the wall and Igo who was hoovering on a floating, gold platform nearly twenty feet off the ground was a different matter altogether.

White exploded behind her, clashing with the bold crimson of Hergo's wings and tail. Hergo and another girl rolled down the front steps. Kim was surprised to see Hergo up and getting a closer look at her, Kim realised there was a darkening bruise in the middle of her forehead. The pair yelled loudly as they rolled around, grappling each other. Igo's laugh caught Kim's attention and reminded her that she was surrounded.

"Well Kimmie, there is nowhere to run." Shego grinned as she stepped forward.

"Kim duck." an unknown voice called and Kim didn't question it and dropped flat against the ground. She was glad she had because Hergo came sailing over her and slammed into her younger sister. Kim blinked as the pair went down in a tangle of limbs. "Run now."

White, Kim blinked and then realised that the white was a massive pair of creamy feather wings and platinum blond hair, vibrant blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. Kim blinked, shook her head and took off after the woman who could only be Angel. Angel's laugh was like the tinkle of chimes, such a free sound as she brushed past stunned Wegos and lead Kim around the side of the house. Igo roused the Wegos before giving chase.

Kim laughed softly as she heard Shego's annoyed yell. She stopped laughing when the sun was blotted out by a massive pair of crimson wings. Hergo tackled Angel and pinned her to the ground. A dark, growling laugh issued from her throat and Kim tensed, ready to attack her, only to be dogpiled by Wegos.

"Wow Princess you must really be off your game not to notice that lot coming up behind you." Shego was panting and laughing as she looked at the two grappling parties. Angel and Hergo were panting hard as they laughed at each other and Angel leaned up to gently kiss the egg on Hergo's forehead.

Kim tried to speak but it was very hard when all the air was being pushed from your lungs by multiple boys all piled on top of you. Shego called the boys off and helped her up. Chuckling as Kim grimaced.

"Well Princess what was that about you finding me beautiful?" Shego asked and Kim went bright red. She'd momentarily forgotten why she'd been running in the first place. Shego looked at her expectantly and Kim sighed softly.

"Ah… well I was just thinking that when you were smiling you looked relax and your eyes sparkled…" as she'd spoken she'd gotten quieter and quieter, causing Shego to lean in to understand what she was saying. Kim realised she was looking at her feet and flicked her eyes up to look at Shego. She froze, Shego's face was less than a foot away, if Kim leaned forward she could kiss her. Kim's eyes widened as she had that thought. Where did that come from? She blinked as she realised that Shego was looking at her. They were really close, so close that Kim could feel Shego's breath brushing against her lips. Where had this tension come from? Wait a second, had Shego gotten even closer?

Kim licked her lips and noticed Shego's eyes flick to the motion, Kim could feel her cheeks heat up as she looked at Shego, what would it be like to kiss her? Kim jolted ever so slightly, but knew Shego had seen the small movement and was looking at her curiously. What was Kim going to do? She could lean forward and their lips would brush. Did she want that? She felt so unsure as she swallowed, again drawing Shego's eyes to her lips.

"Kimmie." Shego's voice was soft and Kim shivered as it seemed to caress her spine. The answer was yes. Kim did want this, she was curious to what Shego's usually black painted lips would taste like. What they'd feel like. She looked down as Shego's lips. They looked so soft and tempting. All she had to do was lean forward slightly and hers would touch Shego's. Now all she had to ask herself was, did she have the nerve to do it?

 **Muhahaha. Suffer my fellow Kigo shippers with this cliff hanger.**

 **I have returned to school and am sick, so the next chapter may take a while, but hey I got this one out pretty quick. Any who, tell me if you want me to write a character x reader fic and vote which character it should be.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Family

**Hello faithful readers. I've been caught up in school, as I commonly say in amusement; "My hardest class is my easiest." That and I'm a student leader as well as working in my library or heading to the fitness centre when I have time off doesn't leave much time for you guys. But I've been blown away by how many people have not only read this, but favorited and followed it. As well as the few people who have followed me as an authoress. All I can say is thank you and I hope you keep enjoying this fic.**

 **Now onto something that has gotten to me: I am not being politically correct and if I use words too big for you to understand, or have never come across them in any pervious fics. Google it! Sitting with a dictionary beside you won't help because every year they add two or three hundred new words and I am not about to add an index at the bottom.**

 **Now I challenge you Guest who said they couldn't find pan-sexual in the dictionary, look up Fulcrum. If you can find that, concrads' if not that proves that your dictionary isn't a good one and you should just use Google for ease.**

 **Now that I've had my polite bitch onto the story.**

Shego's POV:

" _Kimmie… Her breath is so hot and fast. It would only take a small motion and our lips would be touching."_ She swallowed slightly as she looked into Kim's olive eyes that were full of indecision. Shego felt surprise well up as she saw Kim's eyes clear and fill with determination.

Shego was well aware of Hergo, Igo and Angel's gaze on them but Kim was holding every other shred of attention. She had no idea what had happened to the twins or where they were anymore, but that didn't matter.

She blinked. _"Is… Is Princess leaning forward?"_ Shego's breath caught slightly as she watched Kim's eyes flicker closed. She could feel her own eyes closing in response. Would Kim's lips be as soft as they looked?

"KIDS BREAKFAST!" The moment was shattered as Shego's father's booming voice echoed from the front of the house. Shego's eyes snapped open and her fury was immediately dispelled by Kim's blushing visage. The poor girl looked like a tomato. Shego noticed they were still intimately close, she could feel her own face heating up in response and noticed Kim's eyes widen. Kim couldn't help but start laughing. Shego blinked as she looked at the laughing red head. _"What?"_

Kim's POV:

" _She-Shego's expression just then. She looked furious… Wait a second, is she blushing? Oh my god she is! Her cheeks just turned a darker green. Oh she looks so cute like that. She's almost as embarrassed as I am."_ Kim snorted, before she began to start laughing helplessly, earning Shego's surprised look.

Kim didn't stop laughing until Shego's small laugh caught her attention, it was only a soft chuckle before she turned and moved away, instantly leaving Kim cold. Kim shivered and frowned as she watched Shego stop a few paces away, still blushing but a small smile on her lips. _"I was right. She really does look beautiful when she smiles genuinely."_ Kim smiled back softly before turning and looking around. Her blush coming back full force when she noticed Hergo, Igo and Angel all standing there. Grabbing Shego's arm Kim almost rushed back around to the front of the house. Hergo and Igo's soft laughter following them.

"Aw is Kimmie embarrassed?"

"Shut up Shego."

The pair bickered playfully as they entered the house. Only for a throat to be cleared before Shego froze, her look turning from playful and amused to absolutely terrified. Kim paused and looked curiously at the source of the voice. Standing behind a frozen Shego, looking like the eldest copy of Hergo, Igo and Shego, stood the woman who bore them. Shego turned rigidly to face her, a nerve in her cheek ticking. Kim blinked in surprise, never having seen that before.

"Samantha, Henry tells me that you finally have a date… That he disapproves of you having." Shego cringed and Kim looked stunned. Samantha? That was Shego's real name?

"Mum…" Shego rolled her eyes as she listened to her mother before stepping aside. "You remember Kim Possible."

Shego's mother looked surprised as Kim shifted uncomfortably. "Your arch-nemesis?" she asked and Shego nodded.

"The one and only. Anyway… Kimmie just so happens to be my date…" Shego trailed off and Kim looked at her, before looking back to the woman before them. Her hair was black, but white strands stood out, making Hergo look much like her. But instead of green eyes like Shego, hers were an incredible blue. Much like the single iris Kim had seen of Angel's. Speaking of Hergo and Angel, the pair had just walked in, causing everyone in the foyer to turn and look at them.

Kim started as she looked at Angel, finally seeing her face fully. One iris was a rich blue, while the other one was an ice blue. She couldn't help but shiver as she looked back to Shego's mother. Her clothes, were the same as her three daughters. Form fitting and flattering.

"Well Miss Possible, I'm Isobel Belladonna. Our ancestor may have been a Go, but it's changed since then." Kim shook her head mentally as she tried to get over the fact that Shego's name was Samantha.

"Ah… It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Belladonna." Kim smiled and held her hand out hesitantly.

"Please, Sweetheart, call me Isobel." Kim's eyes slid over to Shego who was deliberately not looking at her. Now the number of pet names made sense. Isobel walked over and skipped Kim's hand, instead clasping her forearm. Kim blinked but automatically clasped Isobel's back.

Isobel seemed to nod before Kim found herself flying through the air. She looked startled before her reflexes kicked in and she was flipping off the wall and falling into a battle stance. "Still sharp as a tack." Isobel said and Shego nodded slightly, looking away from Kim's questioning look.

Shego let out a small breath of relief. She was well aware of her mother's need to make sure that her daughters' dates could defend themselves. Isobel stood still and nodded her head. "You can date her." Came the clam response and Shego felt her cheeks turn green again.

"Mother." She sighed heavily and turned away from her, she grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Isobel's voice following them as she asked Igo where her date was. Shego shivered and let out a small relieved sigh, earning Kim's questioning look.

"Mother likes it when her daughters' dates can defend themselves. After all she does frown on our chosen professions." Kim's brows went up and Shego shrugged. "I don't know how you're meant to be able to defend yourself from a girl that can kill you in any given second. Or a girl that can tear your mind apart as easily as blinking… Or one that slings plasma." Shego looked away and Kim hesitantly touched her arm.

"You haven't harmed me too badly yet. Maybe you're losing your touch." Shego hit her shoulder with a light punch but smiled at her. Kim could see the almost thankful gleam in Shego's eyes.

"Geeze Pumpkin that could always change."

"Whatever you say, Samantha." Shego's looked of death made Kim laugh and Shego's glare narrowed in on her.

"You honestly can't blame her for it sis. After how many pet names?" Hergo sounded amused and Angel smiled sympathetically at Kim.

"Don't worry, I suffered the pet names as well… Except mine were along the lines of Creamy, Blondie, Blue." She rolled her hand in a continuous way. "Things like that."

"Don't forget my personal favourite." Hergo chimed in as she wrapped an arm delicately around Angel's shoulders and Angel looked horrified. "Fluffle." Shego snicker and Kim sent Angel a sympathetic look, mouthing an "I'm sorry".

"Why Fluffle?" Shego asked as she looked at the blushing Angel.

"Have you felt her wings? They are so soft and even though they're feather's they're so fluffy." Hergo was laughing and Angel shivered, sending her a dangerous look.

"Did you discover that when you almost tore one of my wings off?" She asked and Hergo quickly pulled away.

"No, I remember you buffeting me with one, one time, and I remember going 'Ow, soft, hard feather wall.'" Shego snorted again and shook her head. She turned and continued on into the dining room.

Heads turned to greet them and Angel winced. Kim noticed that the Wegos, Mego and Hego were already seated at the table with a man that looked like Hego sat at the opposite end of the table. Hego sat to his right with Mego beside him and the twins beside Mego.

"So this is Shego's date?" Mego asked as he looked at Kim. "I really have to get an arch-nemesis…" Shego and Hergo snickered softly. Hego and Shego's father going pale as they looked at the pair.

A harassed looking Igo walked in with Isobel following her. "It's been a long time since the two of you got up to mischief like this." Isobel said and Igo snort.

"Considering we don't see each other anymore, I can imagine why it's been such a long time." She took a seat near the middle of the table. Kim hesitated but was pulled to one side and sat opposite of one of the Wego's. Shego sat to her right with Igo on her right. Hergo took a seat just to the right of Isobel, although she did it was a small grimace. Angel sat on her left next to Igo.

"Good now that we're all seated." Isobel began and sent looks down the table. "Henry, Marcus, Ivy, Wynter, Wilhelm." The aforementioned children sat up straight, Igo looked at Hergo who shrugged in response. "When do you plan on giving me children?" Igo chocked on the drink she'd been sipping while her father nearly chocked on his spit.

"Isobel… Maybe when we're eating is not the correct time to ask these questions…" He cleared his throat. Isobel raised her brow as she looked at him.

"Oh Archer, I can't help it that half of my children are virgins and the other half lesbians." Kim's brow rose as Hergo, Igo and Shego snorted as one. She looked over to the male siblings. Hego looked angry, Mego looked guilty and the Wegos looked a bit confused.

"Mum, you can't expect Wynter or Wilhelm to give you children, I mean they're not much younger than Kimmie." Shego said and the two boys looked a bit more relieved as she spoke. Shego decided to rib Kim and Hergo while taunting her mother. "Besides I'm sure Hergo could get Angel pregnant and Drakken could make something for Kim to get pregnant by me." Hergo, Angel and Kim chocked.

Hergo on air; Kim on the water she'd taken a sip of; and Angel on the laugh she was currently trying to hold in. Isobel's eyebrow rose as she looked at the trio of coughing girls.

"Is that so?" she asked as she looked at Shego; Shego looked back with a calm expression and nodded her head slightly. "Well then, why do I not have any grand children?"

"Because I just started dating Kim and Demon and Angel aren't ready for children. Honestly mother, you'll get grandchildren when you get them." Shego rolled her eyes as she looked at the woman before her. Hergo let out a low cough and Angel was struggling to supress an amused smile. Kim was blushing as she looked at Shego and made a small noise.

Who said she was dating Shego? The thought had only recently come in that she even liked the woman and wanted to kiss her. She was still unsure of her feelings… Hadn't that just been a spur of the moment impulse that had been created by all the chasing and yelling that had gone on?

She pushed the matter from her mind, so Shego needed help convincing her mum that she was dating Kim… It hadn't been her fault, or intention to drag Kim into this. That had been Hergo's and Igo's fault.

The meal was quiet, thankfully. And had ended faster than Kim had expected, so as it was she was currently being lead around the house by Shego who was explaining everything she'd need to know and a few things she didn't.

They were currently in the hall of coloured doors; it seemed to ascend from eldest to youngest, starting with blue, and continuing on. One room was missing its door completely and Kim knew that that room was Hergo's. The room was meticulous, the walls were painted a gentle red tinted silver. The bed was neatly made and had a cream coloured comforter on it. Kim looked back to Shego curiously.

"Angel added some of the colour, once upon a time it was simply black and silver." She gestured to the next door that was gold. "Igo's room is mainly sandy in colour. Sand, gold and black." She moved onto the forest green door before stepping past it. Next was the purple door and after that was a red door.

"Oh by the way. You might want to avoid Hego for a while… After all, he is against our sexuality more than mum is against our chosen careers. And trust me, we got massive earfuls when we came home the first time… That and I've stolen the girl he likes." She rolled her eyes and sighed softly. "I swear, blue is becoming my most hated colour. Every blue male I've come across is either a big baby or freakish."

Kim's eyebrows shot upwards as she looked at Shego. Shego noticed the looked and held up a finger. "More so than what I already am." she stated as she looked at Kim warningly. Who shrugged in response and hesitated.

"Shego… I have a question…" Kim hesitantly, Shego hummed in response as she walked out of the bed room corridor. "Where am I meant to sleep? I mean I slept in your bed last night and inconvenienced you." Shego snorted softly and shook her head.

"Pumpkin, even if you didn't enjoy sleeping in my bed and cuddling me, you'd still have to sleep in my bed, simply so we don't raise suspicions… Frankly Hego's and mothers. If either of us want to survive this long weekend it means putting all differences aside."

Kim looked up at Shego, surprised by the speech before she blushed. "I was cuddling you?"

"That's what you focused on!?" Shego yelped before she shook her head. "Honestly Kim, you clung to me like a koala does a eucalyptus." Kim's blushed deepened but before she could say anything else the sound of a car skidding to a halt outside drew their attention.

Shego frowned as she walked over to the window quickly before she groaned loudly. "Princess… You might want to get over here."

Kim frowned before she hurried over to Shego's side. She could feel her face go pale as she watched a mop of blonde hair get out of the car quickly. A determined looking Ron stood outside the mansion, looking ready to charge in a second later. Monique climbed out of the driver's side and caught him before he could charge.

She spoke to him and he hesitantly nodded. Kim snorted and turned to Shego. "See? This is what happens when you get kidnapped from your apartment at three in the morning."

Shego made a disgruntled sound and sighed heavily. "That was neither my intention nor fault and you know it." She looked back to Kim before she turned and began to walk down the hall to the stairs and main door. "We should get to them before anyone else does… For their own safety."

 **Well how was that? I meant to get it out sooner, but life, school and spite got in the way. Again, if you have any problems with my work, don't bitch about it, make a damn account and tell me what you thought was wrong with it so I can either explain or correct my work.**

 **Also Wynter is a genuine name, it is rare, but it is a real, male name. I honestly don't care what the rest of you think of it, seeing as they don't have set names in the show, authors and authoresses' can call them what they want. I could have called one Steven and the other James if I'd fancied to.**

 **Oh and for a few of you. I am a depressed, socially anxious and emotionally unbalanced teenager. So yes, enjoy what you want, I usually turn my depression to anger and punish all my readers for the stupid thoughts of a few.**

 **To the rest of my readers enjoying this. Good on you, I hope I continue to please you with my works and that as I continue with my writing class, my work will improve to a higher standard.**


	4. Chapter 4: Here Comes Chaos

**My apologies readers. I meant to get this out a lot sooner, but I simply haven't been going near my laptop again and I was just really struggling with this chapter. I also have a writing project coming up and am going to have to write something or other about something and make it four thousand words long. That's going to be hard.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter I've been holding onto.**

Here comes Chaos

Kim raced down the stairs with Shego hot on her heels. Igo was already by the door and had partly opened it before she noticed Shego's rapid slashing movement across her neck. Igo frowns and tilts her head before she smirks and throws the door wide.

Ron was standing at the door, his hand raised to knock, a surprised look on his face. "Kim!" He wailed as he nearly sailed through the door. Only for a golden barrier to send him springing backwards.

"It's polite to ask for entrance before diving into a house." Igo speaks deadpan as she steps out from behind the door and Ron yells in fear.

"GOLDEN SHEGO!" Igo glared at him as Monique looked at the woman.

"That's not Shego." Monique looked the short haired woman over.

Igo looked the pair over as Hergo leapt over the railing and landed lightly. Ron let out another yell and the girl started.

"SILVER SHEGO." Hergo winced and covered her sensitive ears. Shego rolled her eyes and walked past a startled Kim.

"Over here Buffon."

"GREEN SHEGO."

The three sisters share a look and Hergo sighs before she turns a deadly glare on Ron.

"Listen up fool, I will only say this once. I'm Hergo, the golden one is Igo, and you know Shego well, as far as I know." Hergo's eyes flashed a warning, the black becoming highlighted.

Ron shrank away from the trio of sisters and looked at Kim. "We're here to rescue you KP." Monique walks up beside him and looks the trio over. Her eyes lingering on Igo before flicking over to Kim.

Her brow rose as she noted how close Kim was standing to Shego before a voice made the trio stiffen. "Demon, Devil, Angel…" The three girls stood at attention as their mother descended the stairs. "You didn't happen to…" She trails off, Hergo and Shego turn quickly to face her while Igo takes a few seconds more.

"No Mother." Hergo said and Shego took over.

"I was visiting Kim when Hergo and Igo… found me." Shego looked a little guilty as she looks down. Kim hesitates and takes Shego's hand. She looks at her surprised and Kim doesn't look at her.

"No it's okay, I haven't really had time to warn the others." Monique looked at Kim intently before she smirks slightly. She taps Ron slightly.

"I though you said this was a life or death situation?" Ron started stuttering and looked down with a faint blush. Monique looked back to the group with a smile.

"Our apologies, Ron overreacts a lot." Igo watched Monique and sent a smile her way, which every woman in the hall noticed, except of course the woman it was sent to.

Angel looked over the banister and chuckled softly. Hergo's head snapped up and she sent a wide smiled to the creamy winged girl. "I swear, your family reunions require emergency services to be on standby." Angel covered her mouth as Hergo's smile softens and she jumps up into the air.

She was stopped by Isobel grabbing her ankle. Hergo looks at the woman and lands obediently before her. "Now, before you run away to be with your arch-nemesis, tell me what you did."

"Well… Shego was running and you told us to drag her back… So we did." Hergo tapped her index fingers together as Isobel tapped her foot. "We just also took her girlfriend because you asked us to bring her and a date."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Monique grabbed Kim's arm. "May I talk with Kim over here?" She didn't wait for a response as she dragged the redhead away.

"Mo?" Kim looked at the chocolate girl as she looked over at the Shego trio.

"So you're telling me, that Silver Shego and Golden Shego came to your apartment to collect Green Shego and they took you with her?"

Kim hesitated as she looked at the woman before her and nodded. "Yeah, that about covers it." Monique blinked at her and then over at the girls getting scolded.

"You could have fought them off." Kim was shaking her head before Monique had even finished.

"No, one's a shape shifter and the other's a telepath. I can't fight either of them. At least Shego only had plasma. Also these two are no strangers to killing." Kim nearly laughed as Monique's jaw dropped.

"You mean…?" Kim nods and smiles at her. Monique looks at the silver and gold duo and then at Shego. "That explains why Shego is Angel. Except who's the winged girl?"

"That's Angel… Demon's arch-nemesis."

Monique looked at her and sighed heavily. "This is more than confusing."

Kim laughs softly as she looks at her friend. "You'll get use to it if you stick around." Kim smirks slyly at the chocolate girl and Monique hesitates, looking back at Kim suspiciously.

"Kimmie." Both start and Kim yelps as a green skinned body drapes over her shoulders and Shego's seductive voice speaks straight into Kim's ear. Kim dumped Shego off her and they heard cackles.

Shego pushed herself off the ground and pouted at Kim, who blasted her with a pout of her own. Shego yelled and covered her eyes in horror and the pouting pair ended up laughing at each other.

Ron was looking on clueless, the Wegos were keeping his attention mainly on them. At the sound of Kim's familiar laugh, he looked over to the pair and his face morphed into one of hurt.

Shego noticed Ron looking at them and nudged Kim, telling her to go explain. Kim smiled at her and walked over to Ron. She pulled him aside as she explained the situation. After the explanation Ron still looked clueless and Kim sighed, giving up.

Shego looked around and snorted, Igo had moved closer to them and Hergo was gone entirely, Angel with her. Shego looked to Igo and raised her brow.

 _What?_ She looked at Shego confused and Shego smirked before her eyes flicked to Monique. Igo's eyes widened slightly and she shrugged a little. _Drop it and leave it, Baby Sis._

Shego made a noise of annoyance and Igo glared at her before she turned on her heel and left the entrance hall. "They're your responsibility, Shego." She drew all the attention in the room onto herself as she left but she couldn't give a flying shit.

Ron sighed in relief as Shego's sister left. "Kim, come on, we can leave now."

"Ron…" Kim sighs softly as she looks down and runs a hand down her face. "I can't leave."

Shego looked the most surprised out of the three at Kim's statement. "I didn't know you cared Princess."

"Yes, well, I'd rather not be tracked down and dragged back by your sisters." Shego winces slightly and shakes her head.

"Don't remind me of that." Shego groans softly and Kim giggles.

"I doubt I will forget the hopeless look on your face as Hergo carried you out on her shoulder." Shego groans again and shakes her head.

"I'm just lucky I'm her sister." Kim raises her brow with the statement and looks at her curiously. Shego chuckles and shakes her head. "You know how we destroy Drakken's lairs all the time?"

Both Kim and Ron nod and Shego smiles slightly. "Well that happened to a building Angel and Demon were fighting in, Demon had to forcibly carry her out… and because Angel was struggling so much… Jasmine sort of spanked her in plain view of all the cameras watching them." There was a pause and Shego chuckled softly. "She was black and blue after every fight after that." Kim shook her head in helpless amusement.

"Shego… I really don't blame Angel for that. I would have done the same if you'd done that to me."

"Finally someone on my side!" They all start as Angel's melodic voice floated to them. She landed softly and furled her wings. She smiled at the small group and Shego shook her head.

"Come on, it was funny watching as shocked spectators not only witnessed my sister carrying you from the building as it collapsed and you struggling on her shoulder. They witness her tell you to stop being so wormy or you'll get a spank."

"There was a warning?" Monique spoke up and Shego nodded while Angel shook her head.

"No warning I could hear."

"Igo amplified it as the building buckled!"

"No there was no warning."

"Odds and evens." Kim chuckled softly as she looked at the arguing duo.

"There's my proof, Kim is on myside for this." Shego threw an arm around Kim's shoulders and pulled Kim in close.

"Oh that's not true and you know it." Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Shego.

"Hang on." Kim tried to protest as Shego took the arm closest to her.

"She's on myside, she is my girlfriend." Ron opened his mouth to protest as Angel and Shego got in a full blown argument. Hergo chuckled as she watched from the landing, a content smile on her face.

"You're enjoying this." Igo spoke from beside her and she turned slightly.

"Why would I not? They are having fun and that is rare to see on either of them." She speaks softly and Igo looks down at the laughing and arguing girls and surprised redhead. As well as her stunned friends. She, herself smiles slightly as the scene continues to play.

Igo sighs softly and looks at the twins behind her. "They should go, they're a danger to Shego's happiness."

"We kidnapped Shego's happiness so that they could grow close, it seems to already be working. I doubt her friends can really intervene."

"No, but Hego's tried." Hergo rolled her eyes and shakes his head.

"He has a curse of picking lesbians for the girls he develops crushes on. Other wise they wouldn't go to us."

"Maybe it's his over bearing ways." The pair share a look at Igo's words and nod.

"That's it." They speak in unison before turning away from the scene before them.

Kim had managed to free herself from both Shego and Angel and was walking the Go back yard with Ron and Monique in tow. Shego stood beside her and would cast apprehensive glances back over at the pair behind them every now and again.

Kim had noticed the looks, she was sure with the way Ron's eyes were boring into her back that he had as well. Either that or he was feeling betrayed.

"Listen, it's not Kim's fault she's here. We've said that already, so stop death glaring her." Kim looked to Shego in surprise as the green tinted woman spoke up for her. She looked over at a glaring Ron and winced slightly.

Monique raised her brow as she noticed the look Kim gave to her best friend, who missed the look entirely. She sighs and smiles at the pair. "So, do you mind explaining exactly what happened for us?"

Kim laughs nervously and Shego looks at her with a raised brow before she opens her mouth. Kim shrugs and speaks at the same time Shego does.

"I needed a place to hide."

"Hergo and Igo kidnapped us."

The words melded and clashed and the pair looked at each other. Monique, hearing both, looked between them and snorted. "So she was running from her sisters and came to you. Buuuuut~ Instead of just taking Shego, they took you as well and you both figured there was no point running?"

"Hergo is a scary rider. If you think I'm bad, she's a lot worse. She's ridden off a cliff before." Kim went pale and looked at Shego.

"She flew… But there was lots of screaming and gunfire."

Monique looked between them and raised her brow. "Remind me again what your sisters do for a living?"

"Assassin and a Cyber-master." Monique makes a face and nods slightly. Kim looks over at Ron and relaxes slightly as he seems to look at least a little understanding. "Hergo is the Assassin, while Igo is the Cyber-Master. You want something hacked and she makes Kimmie's Nerdlinger look like an arthritic sloth."

Kim raises her brow slightly as she looks at the green woman. "Shego."

Shego looked down at her and raised her brow. "Yes, Princess?"

Kim opens her mouth as if to speak but sighs instead. Suddenly Igo's voice rings loudly in their heads. _"DUCK!"_

"Where?" Ron looks around confused as Kim and Shego drop like rocks. Monique was on the ground a few seconds later while Ron was left standing puzzled. Kim reached up to grab him before Shego grabbed her and a crimson body was sailing over them.

Ron's Mystical Monkey powers kicked in and he ended up jumping over the girl's body. Igo ran up to them as Angel passed over head.

"What's going on?" Monique was the one to ask the question as Igo ran over to them.

Hergo bounced off the ground and managed to get her feet under her. Long, wicked talons left deep gouges in the emerald grass as she skidded to a stop and leapt for Angel.

Angel threw her wings wide and caught Hergo in the chest with both feet before kicking her away.

Igo watching them, pushed her glasses up her nose. "Would you believe they're sparring?"

"No." Ron, Monique and Kim spoke in sync and Shego snorted softly.

"Well that's what they're doing." She stated calmly as Hergo's form changed from the dragon girl to a full black panther.

"KITTY!" Angel tackled the black cat and Hergo made a noise of surprise while Shego and Igo burst into laughter.

"See?" Igo chuckled softly and Shego smirked.

"She must really love pussy." Kim's face flamed red at the innuendo and she turned a glare on Shego.

"Shego!" Monique snorted as Shego smirked at a blushing Kim.

Loud purring distracted the group and looking back at the pair Hergo's look of surprise had turned to a look of a content cat. Angel was scratching the sides of her neck and rubbing her ears.

Ron spoke up first. "She doesn't look that scary when she's acting like a house cat."

"I can hear you." Hergo called out and opened one eye. Violet watched them in amusement before she mewled loudly and Angel dissolved into a laughing fit. Hergo buried her furry face into her massive paws as Angel rolled around holding her stomach.

Shego chuckles softly and looks at Kim beside her. "How about a spar Cupcake. It's been a long while."

Kim looks over at her and smiles slightly. "Maybe later." She turned back to her friends and smiled at them. "Do you believe I'm safe now?"

Monique smiles at them and nods. "Yeah, as safe as you can get in a house full of super powered people."

Igo snorts and shakes her head. "We couldn't do anything if we tried. Mother would kill us if we sabotaged anyone's date. Although Hego still has to learn his lesson."

Ron looked between the girls and looked at Kim like a lost puppy. Kim noting the look smiled at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group with a warning glare at Igo.

"Hey, it's only for a couple more days and then I'll be back home again."

Ron looked at her, now like a kicked puppy. "Kim, I know we didn't work out. I call fair on that. But are you sure about Shego?"

"I've learnt a lot about her and that's only after half a day. You know how most people have their professional and personal fronts?" She watched Ron nod. "Well the Shego we thought we knew was a front. Mainly to maintain her badass image. As it currently is, she's really sweet."

"Still a badass, don't forget that Princess." Shego called over to them and Ron sent her a dark glare while Kim laughed softly.

"Ron, I swear I'll be fine. The one I probably have to worry about is Hego." Ron looked at her and sighed softly.

"Kim, I'll trust your judgement on this one. Shego!" Shego raised her brow as Ron turned to face her. "Hurt her and it will be the last thing you do." Both Hergo and Igo perked up and looked over at him before sharing a look.

Shego looked surprised at the threat and looked at a surprised and touched looking Kim. "Damn Stoppable. When did you grow up?" Shego walked over to the pair.

"Kim is my best friend and I will protect her if needs be." Both Kim and Shego raised their eyebrows at that before Kim shakes her head and pulls the blond boy into a hug.

"Thanks Ron." He blinks and hugs her back before letting her go.

"I guess we should get out of your hair then. After all, you'll probably be back in a few days." He smiles and Shego snorts.

"Yeah, if Mother decides to let any of us go." Hergo and Igo shiver. Angel looked curious.

"She couldn't keep all of us… Could she?" Hergo looks to Angel and chuckles dryly.

"That woman could hold the world hostage and no one could stop her."

"Glad to hear you say so, Vermillion." Hergo started with a yelp and vanished into Angel's wings. Angel shrieked in alarm as Hergo ruffled her feathers with the tiny form she'd taken.

"Jasmine!" She started brushing at her wing desperately and a small squeak escaped her as her cheeks flooded with colour. A spider climbed out from between her feathers and Angel shrieked again. She flapped her wing, sending Hergo flying with a tiny, high pitched scream.

Igo caught spider Hergo in a golden orb before placing her on the ground. The creator of the chaos stood looking smug as she watched the chaos unfold before her.

"I just came out to ask if our guests wanted to stay for lunch." Isobel looked like the cat that ate the canary as she watched one of her daughters come lay flat on the ground, looking like she'd just suffered multiple heart attacks.

Kim was struggling not to burst into laughter as she watched Shego and Igo look sympathetically at their sister and her girlfriend.

"The guys have gone out for something or other. I wasn't listening to Archer when he was speaking." Kim snorts loudly and covers her mouth as she looks at Shego.

Shego pointedly looks away from her while Isobel looked between the pair. Monique shook her head as she looked at her friend.

"We don't mean to intrude. Besides, we really should report in with Wade and Mrs. Possible."

Kim flinched slightly and Shego noticed the movement before she smiled slightly and shook her head. "Terrifying mothers are something I know about." She patted Kim's head and Kim glared at her slightly before sighing heavily.

"I'm sure at one point we're terrified of our mother." Shego snorts and Isobel grins.

"Do we ever get past that stage?" Shego asks and Hergo snorts from the ground.

"No."

Monique looked at the women and shakes her head. "Anyway, Ron and I will be taking our leave of you now."

"But…" Ron opened his mouth before he closed it sharply and nodded. "Yes ma'am…"

Shego looked at the deadly look on Monique's face to Kim with a raised brow and saw a puzzled Kim. Kim shrugged and walked Monique and Ron back to their car. She gave them both hugs and smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming to check up on me."

"No problem GF." Kim smiled at the chocolate coloured woman and gave her another hug. Igo's eyes slid to Shego and Shego looked back at her.

" _What is it Igo? You look unhappy."_

" _This is how I normally look."_ Shego snorts at the response and shakes her head.

" _Dead inside yes, but not miserable. You like her."_

" _Shut up before I gag you myself."_ Hergo laughed and Igo shot her a filthy look.

" _Kimmie will be back, if you want her friend, you should invite them all back. Who knows, Hego might get a boyfriend."_

The looks of disgust on her sisters' faces had Shego nearly laughing. Kim and Monique turned as Shego snorted loudly and coved her mouth.

"… Kim, what did we miss?"

"Honestly? I'd rather not know."

 **Sorry this took so long to get out. I just got writers block and couldn't think of what to do or even say. I had to delete like a couple pages before I could get back to the things I could work with. Anyway, I'm still killing it in school and I have one assignment left before I begin my writing project.**

 **I still have no idea where I'm going with this, but knowing me it will have people dying soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gate Crashing

**Okay. So I've been told I have too many names and I do. I struggle keeping them all straight. I don't know how you guys and girls do it. So anyway here's a lift naming everyone and nicknames.**

 **Jasmine: Demon, Hergo, Vermillion,**

 **Alice: Angel, Fluffle**

 **Ivy: Igo, Devil,**

 **Wynter: Wego A**

 **Wilhelm: Wego B**

 **Shego: Samantha, Flutterfly**

 **Hego: Henry**

 **Mego: Marcus**

 **Some of these are in the story before hand. Some are might be coming up in the next few chapters. I have no idea how many of you read this, because I barely do it for my own works let alone other peoples. But then again when all the chapters are there you don't really have to read these. So excuse me as I go hide in the corner and bring you the next chapter.**

Everyone has those days that you know, you just know not to get out of bed? Monique was having one of those days. But the thing was, it had started out so good. The thing that had changed that had been when she was walking out to her car. She could feel the golden serpentine eyes of Igo watching her the entire way. Maybe that was a good thing considering what was going to happen next.

Ron had been saying his goodbyes to Kim as if it was going to be the last time he ever saw her. Monique, rolling her eyes at his antics had just turned to unlock the car when it exploded.

Besides from some minor burns, singed hair and a massive shard of shrapnel in her shin she was okay. Monique saw the golden wall fall as the car continued to burn. She stared at it in shock. Before pain assaulted her and she screamed loudly. She was pulled into a slim but strong pair of arms before being lifted up.

Cold golden eyes stared ahead as Igo raced into the house. Demon, Angel, Shego and Kim were all looking for the perpetrator. Maniacal laughter filled the air and Doctor Dementor appeared on a large tripod. Kim paused as she watched both Angel and Demon relax.

"Kim Possible! Now you shall feel my wrath." He threw his head back and laughed before Shego cleared her throat. Dementor stopped and looked at her puzzled. "Shego?"

"Ya know. I'd leave you to Igo, but she's busy, and you really should be thankful that your mind will stay intact."

"For now." Demon sounded amused as her lips pulled back into a sharp toothed smile. Shego nodded in agreement as she looked at the small megalomaniac.

"For now." She agreed as she lightly tapped Kim's shoulder. "You should stay out of this one, Kimmie."

Kim's mouth opened to protest before Demon was gone and the tripod was tilting, one leg mangled beyond repair. Metal screamed loudly as the next leg was torn off entirely.

Dementor screamed loudly as the tripod's deck crashed into the gravel. Demon landed on the remaining leg and began to walk along it. Dementor screamed and backed up before he froze. Kim was standing right behind him. Demon looked at her and tilts her head slightly. Kim was shaking as she looked down at Dementor.

"That was my friend that you nearly killed, Dementor." Her voice was a venomous hiss as she looked at him. He swallowed thickly and fearfully. Shego's eyes widened. She'd seen Kimmie like that once before. When she'd been kicked into an electrical tower.

"KIMMIE!" Shego leaps forward, trying to stop Kim before she seriously hurt the foolish doctor. Shego's arms wrapped around Kim and she started struggling against Shego's hold. Ron leapt forward to help Shego restrain Kim as Demon walked forward.

"Save me!" Dementor screamed loudly as he tried to hide behind Shego and Ron. Demon leaps over both of them, trapping Dementor against Shego and Ron's legs. Kim turns with a growl and Shego pulls her close to her.

"Get her out of her, Shego." Ron called as he moved and grabbed Dementor. He dragged Dementor away from Demon and Kim. Shego began to pull Kim away.

"Kimmie, Cupcake, Pumpkin, Princess." Shego used every pet name she had for her as she dragged her away.

"Let me go, Shego! He could have killed Monique!" Kim bucked and struggled against Shego. Shego's grip tightened around her and Kim started punching.

"Kimmie. Listen, he didn't. Angel and Igo are looking after Monique. Kim, please. Monique will be okay. Igo got the shield up. It was only because she was so close she got hurt." Shego speaks to Kim as she pulls her closer to the side of the house.

Kim continued to struggle against Shego. She hits her with her fist before she began to cry. "He could have kill her, Shego. He… he nearly did."

"Easy, Kimmie." Shego holds her and pets her hair. "She's not dead, and she's not going to die." Shego kisses Kim's forehead as Kim holds onto her tightly. Shego could feel her shirt turning damp with Kim's tears.

There was a scream from the drive and Kim flinched. "That was Dementor." Shego strokes her hair and sighs heavily before she kisses her forehead again. "It's okay. Everyone is okay…" Another scream interrupted her sentence. "Except for him."

Kim let out a small laugh and kept holding Shego tightly. Sirens blared in the distance and Kim holds her tightly.

"Come inside, Kimmie." Kim nods against her chest and Shego stands up before helping her inside. Shego lead Kim into the living room. The dinning room and kitchen were nearby and sounded like a hub of activity.

Igo and Angel's voices floated from the room as they worked with surgical precision to keep Monique calm and get the piece of shrapnel out of her leg. Kim pushed lightly at Shego's chest. Shego loosened her relaxed grip more. Kim moved into the doorway.

Monique was sitting up and watching as Angel's hand glowed softly around her leg. The piece of shrapnel was gone and as Kim watched the large gash in her leg started to close. Monique was smiling slightly as she spoke softly to Igo.

Igo, Shego noticed, was smiling, not with her lips but with her eyes. There was a warmth in her eyes that was usually locked behind a wall of impassive and icy disdain. Not many would notice the missing wall, but Shego could read her sister well.

It seemed Monique could tell something was different as she chatted softly with Igo. She smiled slightly and Angel was soon making sure that the wound was gone. "Right, you're all patched up." Angel chuckled softly and Igo set to cleaning up the blood. She continued to chat happily with Monique.

Kim smiles slightly and Shego watches the pair. Igo was teasing Monique about something well enough to make her laugh. Kim smiles as she watches them before her brows rise. Kim moved over to Shego and nuzzled her.

"Thank you, Shego." Her voice was soft and she chuckles softly.

"Anything for you, Pumpkin."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything." Eyes turned towards Ron as he stood looking at the spare room he was going to stay in.

"Stoppable, if you say anything I'm going to make sure you can't afterwards."

"Shego!" Demon sighed heavily as she listened to the bickering voices.

"What's wrong, Vermillion?" Angel knew something was bothering the ashen skinned girl, she just wasn't sure what.

"It's nothing, Fluffle." She wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in for a gentle kiss, placed on her forehead.

Angel chuckled softly as she looked at her and stroked her cheek. "Right, nothing."

"Don't give me that." She punched her arm and the girl squeaked. "I do love it when you squeak."

"You're so mean to me, brat."

"I'm older than you."

Angel was laughing as she looked at Demon's face. The girl looked away and shook her head. "I cannot win with you, can I?" She was smiling slightly as she spoke and Angel shook her head.

"Of course not. Now tell me what's wrong." Demon's smile vanishes.

"Ron Stoppable."

"What about him?" Angel turned to face Jasmine and the girl sighed heavily.

"I don't like this current situation."

"Don't worry, a car will come around tomorrow and it will take them home." Angel smiled and pulled the girl down before she brushed their lips together.

"Alice." Demon sighed the name as she gathered the girl closer to her before she picked her up and nuzzled her.

"Jasmine that tickles." Angel missed the devious smirk that slid along Demon's lip.

"I know." She nipped her sharply and Angel melted against her.

"That's not fair."

"I know." This time Demon let out a deep chuckle as she walked to her room with the creamy winged girl.

Shego sighed as she watched Kim talk Ron into accepting their hospitality while Angel and Igo made sure there were no adverse side effects of Angel using her powers on Monique. Monique seemed happy to stay as she looked at the large room.

"You know, Kimmie. I think your villains are obsessed with you." Shego wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Does that explain this crush you have on me?" Kim looked at her with a small playful smile and Shego chuckled.

"Crush? Oh no, this is no crush. This is long standing infatuation." Kim looked at her alarmed and blushed.

"Oh…" Shego laughed as she looked at the red head.

"Pumpkin…"

"KP."

Shego sighed heavily as she let Kim. Ron ran up to them and he scuffed his shoe slightly as he looked down.

"Are you okay? You seemed really angry when Dementor was here." He looked up at the women, his eyes on Kim.

"I'm okay, Ron. I'm just glad Monique is okay." She smiled at him and he nodded slightly, smiling back at her.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Shego." Shego looked at him as he looked at her seriously. "If you hurt her." Shego blinks before she chuckles and wraps an arm around Kim's shoulders again.

"That won't happen, Stoppable." He narrowed his eyes at her and nods slightly.

"It better not. I'll be watching you."

Shego smirked widely as she took an opportunity to tease the pair. "Then you'd better know when to stop watching." Ron spluttered and Kim went bright red.

"Shego!" Kim hit Shego's shoulder and Shego started laughing. She pulled the embarrassed girl closer and chuckled.

Ron was staring at the pair, his jaw hanging as he looked between them. "Right, that's it. I'm going to hang out with Monique." Shego looked at him and laughed again.

"Sure. But I think you may find that Devil has a lot of her attention." Shego smirked and Kim sighed heavily as she looked at Ron and shrugged.

Ron walked off, leaving the pair to themselves and Shego tugged lightly on Kim's hand. "Come on. I want to show you something." She smiled at her as she raced towards the backyard, dragging Kim with her.

Kim stumbled before she hurried after Shego. "Where are we going? Shego?" She looks around and then looks back at Shego. The genuine smile on Shego's face nearly halted her in her tracks. Shego's grip on her wrist pulled her along to the large yard.

"Come on, Kimmie."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." Shego was grinning widely as she dragged Kim along. Kim followed curiously as she was lead to a large tree. The sun was steadily going down now and the greens were turned gold under the dying light.

Shego pulled Kim down to lay beside her, the sun had soon sunk beneath the horizon and the lights from the manor and the moon were the only thing lighting the night. They were far enough away that the manor lights did little to light the area around them.

"Shego…"

"It's better at two in the morning. Especially on clear nights. The moon shines through the leaves and it's nearly magical."

Kim looked at Shego's sparkling eyes and smiled. She really was beautiful. She blinked as she realised Shego was smiling at her.

"What cha thinking about, Kimmie?" Kim blushed and Shego smirked in amusement.

"Just how everything looks currently. The moon, the tree, the house." _You._ Kim added the last part silently and smiled at her. She was glad Igo was busy around Monique and not listening in on her thoughts.

Shego was still watching her and she chuckled softly. "Want to spar? You were upset today, and I know it can help you relax."

"Fighting in the moonlight? How romantic." Kim giggled as Shego blushed before she received a jab to the shoulder.

"Shut up, Pumpkin. It's my job to make you blush, not the other way round." Kim couldn't help it as she continued giggling and Shego looked at her. "I'll give you something to giggle about, Princess."

Kim yelped as she leapt up, barely avoiding Shego's lunging grab. Kim started laughing as she danced away from Shego. The pair playing a different game of tag. Kim swung into the tree and Shego followed her, chasing her all the way up.

Shego cornered Kim on some of the higher branches. Kim crouched on the highest branch that would take her weight. But she knew that Shego would soon drag her down, even if she had to take the branch with her.

Shego smirked as she reached a branch lower than her. "Shego." Kim sounded worried as she looked at the flimsy branches they were standing on.

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Death traps are okay, but climbing a tree?" Kim looked at her as her cheeks puffed out.

"I will break that branch you're on." Shego grinned widely at Kim's threat.

"I'd like to see you try, Kimmie."

Kim raised her brow before she hopped down from her branch and landed on Shego's. The branch gave with a loud snap and both women were sent hurtling to the ground. Shego grabbed a branch and swung around as Kim nimbly leapt from one to another. Kim was laughing before she yelped as another branch broke beneath her slight weight.

"Kimmie!" Shego dived for her. They twisted before Shego hit the ground back first. The air was knocked from her lungs as Kim landed on top of her.

Shego groaned softly in pain and coughed as she tried to get air back into her lungs. "You know… you're heavier than you look, Princess." Kim snorted softly and pushed herself up with her arms. She looked down at Shego as she laid on top of her, straddling her.

Kim's face turned a bright red and Shego couldn't help but chuckle as she too blushed.

"Sh-Shego…"

"Smile."

"What?" Both Kim and Shego looked puzzled over at a smirking Demon. There was a flash and a few seconds later the girl was gone.

Kim opened her mouth puzzled but yelped as Shego sat up under her. Her arms wrapped around Shego's neck and as Kim fell to the side she pulled Shego down with her.

"Geeze, Kimmie. If I'd known you wanted me on top, I'd have let you take the fall." Kim's feature's exploded into a bright red as she looked at the smirking woman.

Kim stuttered as she tried to get a jab back at her. Failing that Kim decided to throw caution to the wind. She pulled Shego down and brought their lips together, successfully wiping the smug smile off Shego's soft lips.

Shego squeaked in surprise and submitted to Kim's gentle kiss. The pair stayed still for a few moments before Shego slowly pulled away. Kim realising what she'd done goes a brilliant red.

Shego looks down at her but doesn't say anything as she leans back down and connects their lips again. This one Kim submitted to. The silky feeling of Shego's lips against her own was nearly heavenly. It was a lot different from the few kisses she'd shared with Ron. His lips while soft, weren't as soft as Shego's, and his body had been hard edges and barely defined muscle; Shego's was soft and melded perfectly against her own.

Kim's arms tightened slightly as she pulled Shego closer, sighing slightly in a small lull of the kiss. Shego sighed and pulled away before she looked at her earnestly.

"Be mine. Kim."

 **Look I actually got it done! Hooray!**

 **Well how was that? Not one kiss but two. Muhahaha. Wait for the next chaos to follow. Dr. Dementor is down, but who else will haunt Kim and Shego? Who will cause jeopardy for Demon and all she loves? We may never know.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Brief Interlude

**Ahahaha… Yeah. I dug myself into a hole because I had no idea how to continue this, at least with Kim and Shego.**

 **Sorry if this is being updated too slow for some, but I'm a student and everyone knows the life of a student. I also have other stories I need to update on Fictionpress. So if you want to read more of my work when I'm taking too long with this one look me up.**

Jasmine stared at the ceiling, her arm was wrapped around soft shoulders and a feathered wing covered her mostly naked frame. Angel lay against her chest and across one of her wings. Jasmine didn't mind the small weight of angel laying on the sensitive limb; she'd grown use to and would miss it when they were apart.

"Jasmine…" Jasmine looked down at the blonde and smiled in contentment. She leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Demon." The voice was soft and Jasmine looked to the door with a small smile.

"Devil." Igo hesitated in the doorway and shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?" She shifted under Angel and drew the girl closer.

"I feel… conflicted. C-can I come in?" Jasmine moved slightly and snorts.

"Ivy, the day I turn you away when you need help is the day you have permission to tear my mind apart." Ivy entered the room slowly and took a deep breath.

"It's Kim's friend."

"Monique?"

Ivy nodded and looked at her older sister. "I don't know how to feel about her. I mean, I laid eyes on her and my heart hurt. And then we were attacked and she was hurt and I was so scared." Ivy was looking down as she spoke. Jasmine watched her and slowly it dawned on her what the golden girl was saying.

"You like her." She said it gently, but Igo still jerked as if she'd been slapped.

"I… I don't know. I'm so confused. I like her, but I don't want to. I don't even know if she likes girls." Jasmine caught Ivy's hands as she chewed on her nails.

"Hey, it's okay. Why not read her mind like you constantly do with us?" Ivy blushed and Jasmine raised her brow.

"I don't… I don't want to make her hate me if she found out…" Jasmine blinked at the mumbled statement. "I… I want to learn about her like you did with Angel, and Shego with Kim."

Jasmine chuckled softly and shakes her head. "Our versions of dates are death traps, intense fighting and high risk situations. How about you take her on a few dates. Go shopping with her, take her to the movies. The traditional dates would probably help you more than climbing a mountain, fighting while free falling, saving the world." Ivy was watching her. Jasmine couldn't help smiling slightly as she stroked Angel's hair. "I've done a little of that with Angel. It's about balance." She smiles at her and chuckles softly while Igo blushes.

"Balance? Jasmine…" She pauses as Angel blinks at them before she yawns.

"She speaks the truth. As much as I love fighting to the death, I still like going on dates and shopping." Jasmine smiles at her and continues to lightly stroke her hair. Ivy looks at them, not caring about their nudity.

"Jasmine." Her voice is soft and Jasmine tilts her head as she looks at her. "How did you get over your fear?"

Jasmine paused and Angel chuckled softly. "I forget that you're afraid of being touched. So strong, yet so vulnerable."

Goosebumps raced across Jasmine's skin and she let out a slow breath. "I still get it. But I grow comfortable around people, if they take things slow, I can get use to frequent touches."

Ivy sits on a gold disk, hovering above the floor. "Remember that first girl you dated?" She laughed softly and Jasmine shakes her head violently. Angel sits up, interested as she pulled Jasmine's wing over her. Ivy looked at her with a tiny smile on her face. "Three days and she had to break up with her because she was that stressed out about being touched." Angel looked at a blushing Jasmine and Jasmine mewled.

"You are so cute." Angel giggled softly and shook her head, she turned back to Ivy and sighed. "So you both suffer touch anxiety?"

"Yes." Jasmine nodded as Ivy shifted uncomfortably. "Mine is worse than Jasmine's." Jasmine nods slightly in agreement and she sighs.

"Only three people can touch you as it is, isn't it?" Jasmine looked at her before Ivy nodded and held up five fingers.

"Mama, Flutterfly, Papa, you, and Angel… sometimes." Angel waved one hand as Ivy looked at her apologetically.

"I'm flattered to be on the list at all." Angel smiled at her and Ivy smiled back shyly. Her eyes returned to Jasmine, the girl was half smiling as she looked at her.

"I don't know what to do." She sighed helplessly and Jasmine nodded. Angel stretched out with a small yawn.

"Covert ops her." Jasmine snorted at the way Angel said it. Ivy looked at her curiously and tilts her head. "Take her out on friendly dates and learn what you can about her. Why not ask Kim what she knows about Monique's tastes in people."

Ivy was shrinking the longer Angel spoke and Jasmine giggled as she watched the sandy coloured clothes engulf the tiny girl.

"I don't know if I can do it." She whimpered softly and Jasmine smiled at her.

"Hey, you'll get there. You just have to take it slow. The fact you have a crush on her is a good sign."

Ivy shifted and looked over to Angel and Jasmine. "I'm sure you will, and you'll have our help." Angel smiled reassuringly at her and Ivy nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I guess I can just try." The pair grin at her and she puts her feet lightly on the floor. She looks at them and her smile widens a little. "Thank you. Jasmine, Alice." The pair watch as she skips out the door.

"I'm glad she has a crush. I just hope she won't get hurt." Angel looked at the hallway before she pull the blanket over them and nuzzled back against Jasmine's side. Jasmine nods and wraps her arms around her.

"If we play things right, I'm sure things could work out well for her." Angel nods in agreement and leans up. Her lips land lightly on Jasmine's and Jasmine's arms tighten affectionately around her.

"Look at you, Miss Touch Anxiety." Angel giggled as she watched Jasmine blush. "You're too cute." She swooped back down and kissed her gently. Her soft lips manipulated Jasmine and Angel caught her lower lip with a devious laugh.

 **So this is only a short chapter. And while it doesn't have any Kigo, it does have some fluff of Angel and Jasmine, and planning ahead for Monique and Igo. I hope you like this one. I did it in my English class because I have absolutely nothing to do here anymore.**

 **Anyway. Tell me what you thought of this. Ah and the touch anxiety is real. I dumped my girlfriend after three days of constant touching, messaging and just constantly being around me. After two days I was desperately avoiding her and nearly crying every time I saw her. I am not good around people. But the good news is, we're still friends and I don't hide from her.**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Interlude

**Sorry this took so long, this is also just another filler chapter and I've tried to make it long and enjoyable as well as full of sexual tension and fluff if possible. So enjoy a retelling of Angel and Demon bringing down a building or two.**

 **Chapter 7 Another interlude.**

Kim and Shego sat side by side, Igo, Angel and Demon were sitting side by side at the end of Shego's bed.

"Remind me why we had to gather in my room?" Shego grumbled as she looked at her siblings and future sibling by law.

"Ivy's bed is tiny and my room is 'the arctic.' as you so said." Demon leaned into Angel and nuzzled her with a small purr.

"But why?" Kim looked blankly between the four.

"To clarify Jasmine's and Alice's get together. In a sense." Igo spoke softly and sighed as she leaned against a barrier.

"Okay. Who'll start?" Kim looked between Demon and Angel.

"I will." Angel replied and shifted on the end of the bed.

"It was two years ago this happened, but we'd been fighting for the past five. So I pick up a police call about Demon being hired to kill someone."

"They deserved it."

"Anyway. I head out to offer to protect them, they take it gladly. So a week passes and she doesn't show. Which is strange because you normally hear about her performing the hit before you hear about there ever being a hit. So this guy gets cocky, he grows confident, instead of hiding he starts swaggering about and boasting how the "infamous Demon" didn't come to collect."

Kim looked at Demon and saw the sharp smile on her face.

"It's a lot more fun to make them get cocky and then to hear them scream when they realise that not every hit is performed the next day."

"You are scary." Kim spoke softly and Demon's smirk grew.

"Don't encourage her. She decides, the best place to kill him is at a construction site for a new casino. Not only is she doing a gender-bender but she looks like the job site manager. Who just so happens to be tied up in his home. She nicks him with a poisoned knife and continues on her way. Except she didn't know I was around."

"Yes I did. Why would I miss a fight with you?"

"That explains why you shifted in such a crummy area." Demon chuckles amused.

"You just liked seeing me naked."

"What?" Kim looked at Demon perplexed.

"My clothes don't change with me. I'm completely naked every shift, well from animal to human and human to animal. If I change human to human they stay on me, but otherwise they vanish without a trace."

"But you changed from a cat to you before?" Kim was frowning heavily.

"Ah, yes. That was me." Igo pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at Kim. "They were fake."

"What?" Kim looked between the two bewildered.

"It's a illusion." Kim looked like a fish as she looked between them before she sighed.

"Only reason is I don't want my brothers gawking at me." Hergo explained. "Or any guy for that matter."

"But you don't care if it's girls." Shego added with a smirk and Demon winked.

"Back to the story. We start fighting. Claws, wings, feet, weapons. All of it. Now, we don't pay attention to the damage we do to our surroundings. Mainly because I was trying to survive my encounter with her and she was trying to kill me. We're not aware that we were steadily destroying the supports on this large building."

Hergo chuckles and wraps a red wing over her. "So while we're fighting she buffets me with her wings and sends me into the main support pillar. It was sort of nice until my spine was grinding against metal. Anyway, I leap back at her, I don't think she was prepared for a rebound so soon, I ended up grabbing her wing and nearly broke it." Hergo added a part of her side to the story.

"Nearly broke it is putting it lightly." Demon shrugs as Angel looked at her.

"Broke off, tore off. Basically bone is severed."

"As is muscle and blood is lost." Angel lightly punched her shoulder and Demon chuckled.

"I guess. So, anyway, the building is shaking around us, beams are starting to fall and the entire place is unstable. We fight a bit more. Each drawing blood from the other. So what happens to the goody two shoes? A part of a beam snaps and happens to conk her right on the top of her head. My first thought is to leave her there, then I remember no one else is as good a match for me as her. Now, I'm standing there as the building collapses and the floor gives under us. Which wakes up Sleeping Beauty to a hell of a headache."

"And an intense need to finally break my vow and kill you." Angel looks at her seriously and Demon shrugs.

"Not that you could anyway."

"Cockiness like that will get you killed."

"Perhaps but not by you." Angel rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at the girl beside her.

"While I'm clearing rubble, looking for an exit, what do I hear but pained groaning. There were probably screams from outside and sirens. I turn and see a bundle of white not only bleeding but trapped under more rubble. Me being the good samaritan I am." Angel snort loudly while Demon ignored her. "Went and freed her."

"Yes, so all I know is that one second I'm trapped and thinking I'm going to die the next I'm trapped against something hot and breathing." Demon grinned widely.

"You thought I was hot back then." She teased her amused.

"Only temperature wise."

"Ark! You wound me." Angel snorted while Igo and Shego snickered. Kim giggled as she looked at the melodramatic Demon.

"So while I'm still waiting to die, Demon shifts me to a fireman's lift and blasts her own exit. Which meant that every news crew saw and focused on that point."

"Yes well, I walk out and the first thing the ingrate does is struggle on my shoulder. We're not even clear of crashing distance. So I said, 'stop struggling or I'll spank you.'"

"Which I didn't hear at all." Angel defended herself and Demon smirks before shaking her head.

"No, you heard me. You responded, deliriously but you did."

"And what did I say?"

Demon cleared her throat and shifted. "'Noooo. They'll all seeeee. Leeeet meeee down.'" Shego was laughing, Kim was snickering and Igo was chuckling softly as she looked at them. "And she keeps struggling on my shoulder the entire time. Which made it hard to pick my path. So I sigh and spanked her."

"You just wanted to feel my ass."

"That's true." Demon nodded shamelessly as laughter rolled around the bedroom.

"Well guess what played on the news the next few days."

"So many theories about what had happened in there popped up." Demon chuckled good heartedly.

"Yes... One of them was we were so busy 'banging' that we knocked the building down accidentally."

Kim and Shego burst out laughing and ended up leaning against each other. Kim had a faint blush on her cheeks but still looked amused.

"Which we did actually do at one stage."

"Jasmine!" Demon snorted amused but Kim was staring surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was in Australia. We knocked down like two skyscrapers that day." Demon scratched the back of her neck and Shego laughed harder.

"We were banned from Australia for awhile." Angel included.

"They didn't know it happened because of sex." Demon smirked as she looked at her girlfriend and Angel shifted under her gaze before adding grudgingly.

"Luckily."

Shego laughed amused as she looked at her sibling. Kim chuckled softly while Igo shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips.

"You two are terrible." Shego chuckled and pet Igo.

"Hopefully we'll get you someone so you can be banned from somewhere." Igo's tanned cheeks turned a brilliant gold.

"Shego!" She whacked Shego's arm and Kim laughed.

"Shego, behave."

"Ha, like you could make me, Cupcake." Shego smirked as she looked at the redhead.

"That sounds like a challenge." Shego shifted to look more at her.

"Save it till we leave please." Demon chuckled as she looked at them.

"Right, then you should get moving."

"Throwing us out so soon. And here we thought you were happy to see us."

"Angel, that nearly sounded sarcastic." Demon grinned as she pulled her against her body.

"Not on my bed! Destroy another building in Australia but don't you dare on my bed." Shego glared at the pair and Demon froze before slowly turning to look at her with an evil grin.

"Too late, Flutterfly."

Angel shrieked as Demon grabbed her and took off as Shego roared and gave chase.

"Was she serious?" Kim looked alarmed as she watched Shego chase the pair.

"No. Luckily. She was teasing her. Well, seeing as Jasmine is protecting Alice from plasma burns I might head to bed soon." Ivy shifted her glasses and stood up with a gentle smile. "Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight, Igo." Igo waved as she left the room.

Shego came back in grumbling angrily as she stamped her feet. "Come on Shego, she wasn't serious."

"Did Igo tell you that?" Shego walked past the bed and to her dresser as she started to change. Kim blushed brightly and looked away.

"Yes." Shego hummed and turned to Kim. She paused as she noticed her looking away before she smirked widely.

"Kimmie?" Shego cooed as she slipped over to Kim in her underwear.

"What?" Kim turned to look at Shego before her eyes widened as she stared at the half naked villain. "S-Sh-She..."

Shego grinned evilly as she looked at her. "What's the matter, Pumpkin? Cat got your tongue?"

"SHEGO!" Kim threw a black pillow at her as she scrambled across the bed before falling off the side. Shego dissolved into laughter as she crumpled to the floor, holding her sides as she rolled around. "You're terrible!"

Kim covered her face as she tried to hide her massive blush. Shego chuckled as she went back to the dresser. She tossed her bra off, hearing Kim's startled squeak before she pulled on a large tee and walked back to the bed. Climbing in beside the embarrassed redhead, Shego smirked at her.

Kim quietly settled in before Shego reached out and pulled her in against her warm body, which was a good thing, Shego's room was vastly different in temperature compared to the rest on the house.

Kim nestled closer to her quietly, the thin blanket doing little to warm her as she leeched Shego's greater heat.


	8. Hahahahaha Chapter 8!

**Sooooooooo… hi. *Dodges moldy tomato.* Esh harsh crowd, although not unwarranted considering how I left the story. So yeah, I've been… slacking… In my defence… (weak as it is) I came off my motorbike and injured myself, so that was fun. Anyway. I'm not sure when I'll post again because hey you know… work towards life goals. Only a year and a half to go. (I hope).**

 **Chapter 8: Karaoke**

"Be mine, Kim."

Kim blinked, feeling like she was plunged underwater with the request. She swallowed as a shy smile broke across her face and her cheeks heated.

"Shego."

Shego was looking at her earnestly, looking more open and vulnerable than Kim had ever seen her. She swallowed, unsure what to do as her mind raced. She'd know the woman for years, had fought against her and beside her. She had seen some of the most insane thing a person could imagine and knew well that she would understand each one. It was a clear decision.

"Only if you'll be mine." Shego's brows shot up as she looked at the cheeky redhead.

"That's part and parcel." She sat up with her and plasma suddenly shot into the tree. There was a howl of pain and a startled Wego fell out of the tree.

"How!?" Kim exclaimed as she looked at the sheepish boy.

"Igo teleported him up there…" Shego sighed and shook her head.

"Jasmine says she's glad that's out of the way. Mum wants to know when the marriage is." Kim went a darker red and Shego flushed.

"Tell her not happening. Not yet anyway."

"Huh?" Kim looked between them, alarmed at the word marriage already being thrown around. Shego turned to her as the Wego ran off.

"Relax, I don't plan to pop that question any time soon." She smiled at her gently and pushed her hair behind her ear gently. Kim looked at her red cheeked and Shego smiled softly, kissing her nose before she went to get up and climbed off Kim, helping her to stand. "Want some ice cream, Pumpkin?"

"I'm down. What kind?" Kim took her hand and Shego pulled her up.

"Demon's most hated flavour." At Kim's raised brows Shego chuckled. "Mint."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. The smell alone turns her stomach." Shego chuckled softly as she walked back to the large manor.

"I wonder why?" Kim hummed the question quietly to herself. Shego looked at her but didn't respond as she nodded slightly.

The night was growing coolish and inside was an explosion of warmth, light and sound. A chaotic jumble. Demon skidded passed the pair as Angel chased her, looking ready to strangle her as the Wegos laughed loudly. Hego looked at them and shook his head, while he didn't approve of them, he did love his sisters, despite how he angered them and them him.

Monique looked up with a knowing look and Kim squinted at her. "Okay. How many of you were watching?"

"Like only one of us." Igo spoke, amusement creeping into her voice as her lips curled in the faintest of smirks. Shego snorted and Kim shook her head as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hey! I can finally sing it!" Jasmine yelled from the top floor before she leapt over the railing.

"Don't you dare!" Shego turned with glowing fists as Jasmine started in a sing song tone.

"Kim and Shego sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G. First comes… Hgh!" She was cut off mid verse as Angel tackled her down. Angel smiled up at them as Jasmine desperately tapped the floor.

"Please excuse her lack of manners." The girl was steadily going purple as she tapped faster and her tail came around like a whip to shove Angel off.

She rolled away coughing. "Damn it woman…!" She panted heavily as she glared at Angel.

"What?" She spoke innocently. "You wanted to try something more kinky."

"I didn't mean a murder attempt!" Demon groaned as she closed her eyes and panted. Angel moved over and straddled her. Demon's eyes opened to narrow slits.

"Girls, no sex in the foyar." Isobel looked at the pair and Angel turned, the light around her made her look like she had a halo.

"The thought never crossed my mind." She smiled sweetly at her as Igo snorted.

"Of course." She spoke dryly and shook her head as she turned away.

Shego head was in her palm and Kim was looking anywhere but the duo on the floor. She decided to leave without comment and nearly dragged Kim into the kitchen as she opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. She grabbed two bowls for herself and Kim.

"What about the others?"

"They have their own ice creams. I'm not a maid." Shego snorted as she gave Kim a spoon and headed up the stairs to eat on the balcony. Kim followed her with a small hum and watched as the Wegos set up a game console on the big screen.

"What are they doing?"

Shego looked at them and grimaced. "Karaoke and a rhythm game. Why tonight?"

"What's wrong with tonight?" Kim spoke around her spoon and Shego snorted at her.

"Because if there's one thing about my eldest sister that hasn't changed is that she loves to sing. And she can sing." Kim lifted her brow at Shego's explanation.

"Then what's so bad about that?"

"Like a jukebox she can go all night." Kim's brow arched as she looked at her, still questioning. "You'll see."

The cryptic answer had her other brow arching to meet the first.

"That's actually how she's so wealthy in the first place."

"Hmm?"

"She's famous, not that you'd know looking at her. But she's the lead vocalist in a heavy metal band."

Kim nearly choked on her spoon as she turned to look at Jasmine.

"What band?" Shego smirks at her and shrugs.

"Wait and see."

"You're not going first." One of the Wego's was glaring at her and she shrugged unconcerned. She waved a hand in response, gesturing for them to pick who was going first.

They grabbed some pieces of paper and threw them in a hat, leaving it to the luck of the draw to decide. Everyone went into the hat and was shaken before offered to Hego. He rummaged about and pulled out a scrap of paper.

Everyone waited for him to speak and he looked up.

"Ivy, all yours." Igo blinked and sighed as she went up to select a song. Kim leaned on the railing to watch the show below.

She chose a simple song, selecting a classic from the 2000s. Jasmine tilted her head back and laughed as the beat of Toxic filled the air. Igo looked at her and smiled amused, adding a monotone dedication to Demon for Angel and the white winged woman burst out laughing as Demon played mock hurt.

She wasn't terrible, seeming to be able to stay in tone while barely putting any effort into the song at all.

The overhead lights flicked off and strobes took over. Ron and Monique looked around at the party atmosphere and once Igo was done she was offered the hat.

She pulled a name out and handed it the microphone to Archer. He went to pass but was instantly booed by all seven of his children and his wife. He sighed as he took the mic.

It continued on, who ever sung grabbing a name from the hat and passing the mic on before throwing the name back.

Jasmine was nearly champing at the bit for her turn when Monique passed the mic to her, after having sung an NSYNC song. Shego smirked as her hand landed on Kim's shoulder.

"Ready?" She nearly purred into Kim's ear and Kim shivered.

"You make it seem like she's going to blow the place up."

"Always possible with her." Kim turned and squinted at her as Shego laughed.

Music filled the room, a piano by itself to start. Jasmine's voice was soft as she started. Before the beat kicked in and an evil smirk curled her lips.

Kim shivered at the look and the song itself. While Demon's voice was amazing, it was unsettling, emotion filling it as she danced in a free but controlled way.

Shego chuckled and hummed along and watched the performance, her foot tapping to the beat.

"Focus on me!" Her voice went guttural with the words as she changed from what could be considered a demon to an angel, only to slowly change back with a corrupted angel look.

Angel herself was laughing as she watched and Kim frowned, trying to place Jasmine's voice to a band.

Demon panted heavily as she finished and reached into the hat. "Shego, all yours."

"Duets next." Wallace called and Igo's head snapped up. "We have enough for it to work this time."

Shego snorted as she took the mic from Demon and smirked. "Always enjoying yourself."

"Damn straight."

"The only straight thing about you." She snorts as she looks at her with a grin.

"The same can't be said of you."

Shego's brow went up and she smirked at her before choosing Dirrty by Christina Aguilera. Kim moved from the balcony to beside Monique and received an amused, gentle jab to the ribs.

She looked at her with a raised brow but before she could say anything Shego was beginning to sing. She was like Demon, but not the same, although just as good, at lease to Kim.

Shego took the opportunity given to her to tease the life out of Kim. She nearly was able to keep eye contact with her for the entire song. Kim was certainly red by the end of it.

"Gonna get my girls. Gonna get my boys." She pointed to her siblings, Kim and Monique before pointing to her brothers and Ron.

When the rap part came up she made Kim's mouth drop with how perfect she was able to nail the verse, before shifting back to the lead.

She smirked at Kim before picking two names from the hat.

"Mego and Ron." Wynter called and Ron groaned.

"Aw man. I have to sing?"

"Dem's the rules." Willhelm answered and Ron sighed as he stepped up with Mego.

The song could have gone better, it certainly could have gone a lot worse as they each picked a name from the hat.

"I got Angel." Ron handed the paper to Wynter and Angel raised her brow.

"Monique."

"Oh no. I don't sing."

"Now you do." Igo smirked behind her as she pushed her forward.

"Hang on."

"You don't want to know what happens when you back out." Shego called caution to her and Monique raised her brow.

"The dishes. Followed by the kitchen." Isobel called good naturedly and Monique's jaw dropped.

"Guest status means nothing in karaoke." Angel sighed beside her and shook her head. Monique simply gave in as she took the second mic and chose a song with Angel.

They settled on a song called Partners in Crime by Set It Off. Monique was familiar with it and got the easier parts, reluctantly adding her voice to the duet.

She was very happy when the song finished and drew a name from the hat. "Jasmine."

"Yes!" She fist pumped and Monique smiled slightly as she put the name back.

"Wynter."

"Damn. I chose."

"Be my guest." Jasmine smirked as she waved a hand to the young man. He flicked through the list and settled on a dual vocal metal song.

Kim was surprised at the vast range of music played as the night steadily progressed, from blues and jazz, to heavy metal and rap with everything in between. It was nearly two am when they all decided to call it a night. Monique was dozing on the couch and no one could really blame her. She'd had the roughest day when it came down to it. Igo lifted her gently and carried her to a spare room before she tucked her in and went to her own room.

"Music is the only thing that keeps Jasmine sane at times. It's why in her civilian life she's a rockstar. It just relaxes her like nothing else will." Shego lead Kim up the stairs, Jasmine could be heard down the hall humming still.

"This was fun. I don't see why you hate it so much." Kim looked up at Shego and Shego looked away with a near sad smile.

"This has been one of the better get togethers. But we still have two days to go. And possibly more villain attempts." She sighed and closed her eyes as Kim entered her room ahead of her.

"Well how bad could they be?" Shego's eyes opened as she lifted her brow.

"Famous last words, Pumpkin."

 **Hi again. Sorry it took so long to get this out. The two songs I didn't list was Kill the Light by Lacuna Coil and All Eyes on Me by Victor McKnight. I really love them and suggest listening to them if you like metal or swing.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll next be able to get a chapter out, I'm hopefully getting a replacement motorbike (since I crashed the last one…).**

 **I'm also bad with time management… and can be found gaming more often than not. (So great for trying to get on my career path I know.) I also plan on attempting to join a paintball team, ice hockey team or a shooting club. So yeah, I won't be around much. Anyway… I'll attempt to get the next chapter out this year.**

 **Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So hopefully I'll get this out sooner rather than later.**

 **Back to the bed fun.**

"You two are insane."

"I believe they're worse." Shego pointed at Demon and Angel. Angel was in Demon's lap and was happily nestling into the larger girl.

"I don't know." Demon responded to her casually as Monique shook her head.

"The number of building's you've blown up far out numbers the number they've brought down." Monique looked to Kim and Kim shrugged.

"That was more Ron or Rufus's fault than mine." She didn't really shift the blame as state a fact. The others shake their heads as they look at her.

"Okay, Igo, your turn."

"Turn for what?" She tilts her head innocently at them and blinked her golden eyes.

"... Why is she so cute compared to the others?" Angel turned away from Ivy to look at Kim and Monique. She received shrugs in response.

"Because she seems a lot more innocent than those two?" Kim pointed to Shego and Demon and the two women shared a look.

"Kimmie…"

Kim turned to look at Shego and the pale woman bopped her nose. Kim went cross-eyed as she recoiled. "Ow…?" She looked up at Shego questioningly.

"We work damn hard to keep her innocent." Demon said as she pet Ivy.

"You failed." Igo said plainly and both sisters turned to her. "I've seen both of your thoughts." Eyes widened and cheeks heated as they looked at each other, the women of their affection and then away quickly.

Kim and Monique snickered as Angel's cheek's went a bright red and she looked down with Demon and Shego.

Monique was the first to burst out laughing as she looked at the three women and the unconcerned golden one. Kim was close behind, receiving another boop to the nose.

Kim's eyes narrowed before she booped Shego back. Shego's eye's narrowed. A booping war instantly started between the two and had them jumping off the bed. Angel and Monique both cheered on Kim while Igo and Demon cheered for Shego, and laughed their heads off.

The two women grappled as they rolled around the floor, trying to be the victor.

"You know, the day those two stop fighting will be a day to remember." Monique commented idly between her laughs.

"The world will have ended knowing them." Demon pulled Angel into her lap as she watched them and instantly nuzzled the woman. Before placing suspiciously cold hands against the warm skin of her stomach.

The feathered woman shrieked as she felt the cold hands and struggled before hitting Demon hard. The demonic woman grunted as she fell backwards. She blinked up at the ceiling before she went to sit back up and got another hard hit for her troubles.

She squeaked and looked at Angel with big puppy eyes. The blonde turned away from her and Demon mewled softly.

"Damn, that's nearly as bad as your puppy dog pout, Princess." Shego smirked as she watched them and Kim snorted.

"Yeah, although I know it works on you."

"Dream on, Pumpkin." Shego booped her nose before pinning her down.

"Now before you two start going at it like a pair of horny teens on the floor, remember there are others here." Igo smirked and grabbed Jasmine's wing to stop the plasma thrown at her.

"Hey… don't use me as a shield when you get in trouble." Demon looked at her sibling and Igo shrugged.

"Your wing was in her way."

"You pulled it there!"

"Potato potardo."

Demon squinted at her before she flicked her forehead. Instantly golden eyes filled with tears and Demon recoiled. Monique gasped and grabbed the golden girl, pulling her into her chest.

"You fiend." She hissed at Demon and the girl waved her hands.

"Don't be fooled! She's a better liar than I am."

"It's true." Igo was no longer teary eyed and looked smug.

Monique blinked as she looked at the golden girl, not sure how to respond.

Kim laughed under Shego as she watched them with her limited view.

"Okay, you two, back up here. Tell us the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you both." Monique threw them into the deep end and they squinted at her before climbing back onto the bed.

"Ooo nice." Angel laughed softly as she smiled at them.

Shego was shaking her head as Kim sat up. "Like the time the building exploded around us and we were in a tiny crawl space with no way out?"

"Kimmie…" Shego pursed her lips at her, not sure how to continue.

"Or the time we both had mind control devices planted on us and I had to change into one of Shego's catsuits with her in the room?"

"That apron…" Shego shook her head and sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"Ooooor working with a bumbling idiot at all." Demon added slyly and Shego looked at her before hitting the top of her head, she flinched and grabbed her head. Shego hadn't held back with her hit.

"Shut up you."

"Mean."

Shego rolled her eyes and snorted as she shifted against her headboard.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be heading back to his idiocy in another two days."

"Ouch. You'll be sorely missed."

"Yeah right. Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"You did but I don't care."

"I should have guessed."

Shego sighed heavily and shook her head at the woman before her and Demon hummed while smirking.

 **Somewhere far away.**

The man watched the exploding car and grunted. A finger hit a button and the recording sped through Dementor's demise.

He scoffed at the way he was quickly taken out.

"Never send an idiot to kill a monster."

The screen paused as Demon broke the tripods legs one after the other with absolute ease.

"You're right." The man growled the words. He hated the woman beside him, but a lot of the time she was the only other smart person around. He ground his teeth together at the thought.

"We shouldn't waste time with bumbling idiots." She continued and he nodded slowly.

"Then none of the supervillains will be able to beat them. Not together." He growled the words and leaned on his clasped hands.

"Not alone either." The woman pointed out and he nodded.

"I doubt they're smart enough to work together." He spoke, considering his words carefully. His partner nodded slowly as the recording rewound and started again.

"I'll leave you to your work." She turned and walked out of the dark room and the man nodded once in acknowledgement.

He scanned the video, looking for some weakness for the demonic woman.

"I will defeat you, beast."

 **Oooh, I got this one out without the year and a half long wait. That was kinda hard to find what to write, but I got it.**

 **I also just learnt how to delete chapters. Yay!**

 **Sorry for the shortness, it is one of the shorter ones I know, most of the words are from the A/N.**

 **Hey, so I got this out fast because I need a favour from my Australian readers. I'd like to inform you about a petition to legalise Airsoft in Australia. I'm all for it, mainly because it teaches gun safety and respect.**

 **I'd post a link for those that wish to sign but this site mangles links. It's at and doing a quick search for airsoft will pull up the petition.**

 **Please sign, I think it would be a gun thing for Australia. (Also because it would be fun AF).**

 **If someone has a problem with me posting this, PM me. I'll try to change your mind on why to legalise it.**


End file.
